Equinox (xmoonclawx)
"Any cat should always be aloud to experience some wild moments" You pad wearily across a patch of swampland island, pausing at the bank. You unknowingly wade into the water, soon finding yourself stuck. You begin to flounder, your mitts sinking into the mud, it clinging to your belly like a parasite. Suddenly an male feline leaps ellegantly into the swamp water, wading strongly towards you with his mitts. He grips your nape in his jowls, bringing your muzzle above the waters surface. He begins swimming farther out into the water, and through the light mist you spot a patch of marshland slightly larger than the rest. He pushes up onto shore, releasing you from his grasp. You feebly sit up, squinting at his bright amber eyes. "Thank you, " you breath in awe at the feline. He blinks warmly, ''"You're welcome. I am Equinox, one of the leaders of Swampclan "'' You nod, "'' Swampclan?"'' The feline tilts his head slightly, "Perhaps you've not heard of it. We're the clan that thrives and hunts around these parts." ''Your jaw drops, ''"How can you hunt here?" ''The feline purrs with amusement, " It takes some training, but you get better at it after some practice. But no more questions." H''e says as a muscular tom trots calmly out of the thick underbrush. '' ''You begin to speak, but cannot manage to for you are lost for words. The feline stands, ''" Follow me, " ''he instruct in unison, disappearing into the trees. You sprint blindly after the feline, your surroundings a blurr as you move quickly to keep up. The cat comes to an abrupt stop, causing you to skid to a stop behind him. ''"In here." ''Equinox says softly, approaching what appears to be a stone wall with some dangling vines. To your surprise he pushes through the vines, and you follow curiously after. He leads you through a small cave-like passage and into a vast, open clearing. To your astonishment it's flooded with cats, some old, some young. Equinox lead you to a large tree with a gap in the front just big enough for a cat, the tree appeared to be hollow. Large roots bulge out of the earth around it, so you have to avoid tripping. The pair of cats settle near the gap that seems to be their den entrance, and face you. ''"Welcome to Swampclan camp," ''begins equinox, ''"if you wish to join we shall welcome you with open paws. But if you decline, we must chase you back into the swamp waters where you were found, so what will it be?" H''e questions you. "'' I will join. "'' You decide, knowing you'd probably be better off with these cats. '' "Well then, there is only one thing to say to that..." ''Says Equinox "Welcome to'' Swampclan, young one." ' Leaders-1/3''' The leaders lead the clan, and attend gatherings. They are highly respected by all of the clan. Deputies-0/3 The deputies are next in line to be leader. Leaders confirm decisions with their deputies. Highly respected by all of the clan. Medics-0/2 The medics are the healers of the clan. They mend wounds, and cure sickness. Highly respected. Medic Apprentices-0/2 The med apprentices assist the med cats in healing. They are training to be medicine cats. Elders-0/10 The elders are the retired, or members of Marshclan who are too wounded to be able to have any other rank. Their stories are often sought after and loved by kits, and they are also often wise and have good advice. Senior warrior-0/infinite Senior warriors are the older warriors of the clan, they are wise and their advice is often accepted by leaders. Highly respected by lower ranks. Warriors-0/Infinite The warriors are the fighters and protectors of the clan, they go on patrols and attend gatherings with their leader if chosen. Highly respected by lower ranks. * Apprentices-0/Infinite The apprentice's are the trainee's of the clan. Warriors are their mentors, and they are taught skilled hunting and fighting techniques. Queens-0/10 Kits-0/15 * Rules and Regulations * Avatars * Dress Requirements This is an obvious rule. Double clanning is exteremley intolerent. That includes any "side roleplay" that isn't held between clan members. If you have a small roleplay you want to do outside of the clan, please ask a leader and tell them how the roleplay will work. They must approve it before you can join the roleplay. Be Serious It is important that you act seriously during roleplay. We do goof off and hang out once in awhile, but while we're roleplaying you cant start whispering things to your friend and start a conversation that has nothing to do with your roleplay. You may say things outside of the roleplay thats going on as long as it doesnt start a huge, distracting conversation or drama. Respect Respect your clan members and your peers. They don't have to be leaders, deputies, or elders to deserve respect. This goes for intruders on our territory,. If you're caught you are expected to be POLITE, and not jump into threats and battle. If it gets to the point where you are bullying someone constantly, or it gets physical, this may come to extreme punishments including possible exile. Proper Grammar This rule is extremly important, you want people to prosses what you are saying. I know some of you might be younger but is it important that people are able to read what you're typing. We don't wanna look like a bunch of noobs, just because one cat is roleplaying like this. If your only slightly bad with it, I could give you lessons. Activity Sure, we all have lives outside of the clan. But why did you join if you were gonna be offline for so long? Being active in Marshclan is very important, and You'll be exiled if you are offline without reason for over 20 days. Its highly suggested you get on to roleplay at least once a week. Drama There will be no pointless drama. We all know it's what keeps a clan going, but keep it to a minimum, nobody wants to hear it. Side Roleplays Though they are allowed, it is not recommended that you roleplay outside of Marshclan when there are over 5 members on. Don't get too involved in any side roleplays, or you will have to choose between the roleplay and Marshclan. Of course, at times maybe the correct members aren't on for you to roleplay with, because we all have members of the clan we must roleplay with. For example if you're a queen, you need your kit(s). Other Kits must be in the nursery for at least 6 days before becoming apprentices. Apprentices must train for 5 days at the minimum before becoming warriors. Warriors must be in the clan for at least 3 weeks before being considered a senior warrior. A warrior must have trained 2 apprentices before being promoted to deputy. Deputies are allowed to accept forms with a leaders permission. >>'How to join<<' If you wish to join Swampclan you must follow these steps: 1.Copy the "joining form". 2.Past it in the "comment section". 3.Complete the form. 4.Post it. 5. Wait til we accept :) >>Joining Form<< Name~ Username~ Description~ Kin~ Desired Rank~ How far are you into the books?~ Roleplay example (Do both hunting and fighting please)~ Previous group/clan~ Why you left~ IRL picture of OC~ Loyalty Promise~ >>Alliance Form<< Group Name~ Group Link~ Leader's Username~ Leader's Name~ Orientation~ >>Rival Form<< Group Name~ Group Link~ Leader's Username~ Leader's Name~ Valid Reason Why You Want To Be Rivals~ 2/13/17 Founded! Does this page look good so far?